She'll Never Know
by for you I bleed myself dry
Summary: He wrote her a song. Hopefully, she'll finally realize his feelings, and eventually, hers. ONESHOT. Nick/Sonny.


_She'll Never Know  
__by: taycutie3_

Written for: **Erin.** I love you girlie. :)  
** Thanks for getting me into this pair.

* * *

"Hey Sonny, can you come over?" An excited Nick Jonas asked, talking to his bestfriend on the phone. He had just finished writing her a song. A song that expressed how he felt about her. Hopefully, she would finally realize he was in love. With Sonny Monroe.

"Of course!" She chirped, cheerfully. When was there a time when she wasn't happy?  
"Great." He grinned, he was beginning to feel like she liked him, too.  
"I'll be there in ten." She informed him. He could hear her rushing around. Her forgetting where she placed her jacket it seemed.  
"Check under the couch cushions." She was so predictable.  
More busy sounds.

"Thanks, Nick!" She exclaimed, beaming. He could always tell. He loved to see her smile.  
"Anytime." He chuckled, casually scratching his chin. Oh how Nick could feel her next to him.

Not in the creepy way, of course. Its just that they hung out every so often. So often that Nick had ended up falling in love. And of course, he had hoped Sonny had liked him back.  
They ended the phone call and within 15 minutes, Sonny was there. Looking stunning as usual.

Wearing a turqoise tank top, with dark skinny jeans, complete with converse. Her beautiful, chocolate brown hair down, and no caked on make-up. With just some eyeliner and bright pink lipstick. They looked dangerously kissable ...

"Whats up, Nick?"  
Sonny snapped him out of his thoughts. He shook his head and looked at her, trying so hard not to get mesmerized by her eyes.  
"Umm, Sonny..."

"Yeah?" She smiled. Her perfect white teeth showing. God, she was incredible.  
"I w-wrote you a song." He stuttered, mentally kicking himself in the head for being so damn obvious. But then again, if he did, she'd catch on. The shock and excitement on Sonny's face was priceless. Nick's heart almost exploded.

"OH MY GOD NICK! Are you serious?" She squealed, "No one's ever written me a song before!"  
Nick smiled, glad to see her light up like that. "Then I'm glad to be your first."  
She sprung forward and hugged him. He embraced her, lightly. Still really shy. Althought they had been friends for a long while. She pulled back.  
"Want me to play it for you?" He asked. Sonny nodded violently. He chuckled.

They headed towards the recording studio, Nick sat at the piano and he began to play his recent song.

_If time was still  
The sun would never find us  
We could light up  
The sky tonight,  
I would see the world through your eyes  
Leave it all behind_

_If it's you and me forever  
If its you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright_

_We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?_

Nick finished. Sonny was standing in silence and in awe. Nick had tried not to be too obvious. But the fact that he wrote it for her gave it all away. He stood nervously. Waiting for Sonny to say something.  
"Oh my god, Nicholas, that was beautiful!" Sonny burst out in compliments as she embraced him again. The next thing she said made his heart sink.  
"Can I tell my boyfriend?" She asked, smiling. Nick grimaced on the inside, but pretended to be thrilled. "Oh yeah," He said, trying not to show how he really felt. "Tell him all you want."

"Thanks." said Sonny again, getting ready to leave. "The lyrics were amazing."  
_Yeah, cause they were about me and you_, Nick thought to himself.

"Your welcome." He said grimly as he walked her to the door. Sonny thanked him once again and left. Nick sank onto a couch near the door and tried not to cry. He was that devastated.

"She'll never know." He said.  
Sonny walked back in. "Oh wait, I forgot something."  
Nick stood up and looked around. "What is it?"

She walked up to him and said. "This." With that, she pulled him down and kissed his lips.  
When she released, Nick stared at her, too stunned to speak.

"Didn't think I'd know, eh?" She laughed. Nick blinked.  
"I love you, too." Sonny said.

Nick smiled and pressed his lips against hers. Finally, he thought.

**

* * *

****  
-- Haha. I love Nick/Demi. :)  
Review?**


End file.
